Integrated electronic circuit (IC) industry relies on “planar” technology to reduce the limit of feature size of photolithography and to progress according to Moore's law, since the depth of focus is reduced when the numerical aperture is increased to define finer features in photolithography. However, planar surfaces of devices based on such planar technologies may limit geometry of interactions and/or interconnections among these devices or with an external system or external systems.
Thus, traditional planar technologies may not be capable of providing devices with non-planar geometries to minimize complexity of interactions among the devices or with external systems.